pan and the inverted taker
by Fan the master
Summary: pan now 17 years old is in love with trunks but has to deal with school and training with goku but a walk to the library changes her whole life
1. Chapter 1

This is just a start of the fiction so I can load it up the next chapter will be the begin the story any reviews accepted bad ones or good ones


	2. Meet the inverted taker

++++pan++++++  
I came back home tired and feeling the need to get out so I rested for a while then decided to go to the library after I arrived at the library I read some books then it was getting late so I decided to go home as soon as I came out of the library and walked suddenly I felt hands holding my pants I screamed but then I felt some bracelet being put on my wrist then I felt weak my pants were pulled down then I was being pulled upward when we reached a rooftop I was thrown aside I was really weak I wish I had my strength to beat this guy but then I saw him he was a man who had a mask and he had a lot of gadgets then I shouted "let me go I will kill you for this" he replied"try your best that is a ki locking bracelet you won't be able to use ki for as long you are wearing it"then he told me to get ready"for what"I asked to breed" I was terrified to breath after a few moments he moved so fast I couldn't see him then my shirt was off I was topless I tried to cover my breasts but he pinned me to the ground he then lowered his face to mine I was too weak to move he opened the mask slightly to reveal his mouth i was traumatized when his lips smashed into mine he kissed me really hard then he sucked my breasts and then played with them I was scared to do anything then it got worse he took my panties off I was lying there weak and naked for him he took his pants off and showed me his penis I shouted"get that thing in my mouth and il bite it off"but then I felt a sharp pain in my vagina I screamed loudly for any one in 6 miles can hear me  
++++++trunks+++++++++  
I was taking a break from work and went for a walk then I heard a sharp scream "oh no that sounded like PAN" I flied as fast as I could to reach her in time but then I was too late I found pan lying on the floor covered in white liquid naked i saw a man standing there "trunks he raped me"pan muttered then she fell unconcious I moved fast to punch the man hard but he was fast he took a small pellet from his shoes and throwed it to the ground smoke apoeared then the man disappeared  
I took pan then hurried to gohan house I kicked the door open videl and gohan looked at me shocked"pan what happened "videl ran to me and grabbed pan and took her upstairs to get her some clothes"trunks can you explain what happened to pan"gohan asked I started explaining "I was taking a walk when I heard her scream I flied then found her on a roof lying there weakly and naked she told me she was raped then fell unconcious I saw the man"and you didn't kill him" gohan cut me off "no I tried he was really quick then he disappeared  
And I brought pan here"then gohan told me to have a drink  
2 HOURS LATER  
+++++++pan++++++++  
I woke up to see I was in my home  
then I said "maybe it is just a dream" but then I felt weak then I saw the bracelet "so it was real"I took the bracelet of and destroyed it I couldn't believe it I was raped then I wanted to scream out loud I was crying I wanted to destroy a mountain i came downstairs "papa mama there is something I have to tell you" we know pan trunks told us everything "they replied to me.  
"So what is going to happen to me"  
Pan you are pregnant"what I can't believe it I am pregnant "I found out when I sensed ki developing in your womb "so what do I do you"I asked "you can call an abortion"


	3. My dear friend

+++++++pan+++++++++  
I was shocked to hear papa say that  
I needed an abortion"papa no the had nothing to do with this"no you have to abort it""but papa" this is final"I was mad I flied so fast i reached a dessert It was night time so it wasn't that hot i tought to myself how could papa do that I mean what did the baby do I can't bring myself into killing the baby  
1 HOUR LATER  
I returned home to see papa and mama sitting together then papa told me to come sit down I sat down papa told me I could keep the baby I asked"why" "because you are right the child has nothing to do with it  
Then I said"papa can I go out"papa said "no we still have to figure out how to take care of the situation and think about the baby"i started thinking of a way to sneak out of the house  
6 HOURS LATER  
i found a way to sneak out but the problem is dad and grandpa I mean they can sense me anywhere in the universe so me and bra invented this this thing called K.I.A.I it means ki inhibition artificial intelligence you basically shoot ki blasts at it and it will copy your ki so I used it and imeddiay used ki suppression bracelet and hid it under my bed dad came to my room he asked what happened and why my ki suddenly dropped then came back up I told him did it by mistake then he left I sneaked from the window and flyed  
To get some fresh air I went to my friend from school Hana I rang her door bell when the door opened she was happy to see me so basically Hana was living alone her parents died she has a 6 month old brother  
she has no known family members till now Hana and I played for a while then I explained that I was raped she was shocked to hear it she told she won't tell anyone in school did I mention that she knows about saiyans and ki she is trained to a degree to defend herself and her baby brother his name is tobi  
After 30 minutes tobi started crying Hana ran to her brother I followed her she told me he was hungry she lifted her shirt and unlocked her bra  
She held him towards her left breast  
And he started sucking I asked her why she was breast feeding him she  
Told me first not to tell anyone about it she told she can't afford the baby formula and that it is more healthy for babies I asked how can she produce milk she told me she let him suck for days the milk started to form she told me she was feeding him normal milk till then I told her isn't it weird to let your brother to suck your breast she told me she had no choice I was thinking of something stupid I told her I could breast feed him too she told me it is not needed I told her maybe it will help if something happen to you i will be there to feed him after Hana deeded tobi for 10 minutes she gave him to me she told it will take 3 days for your breast to produce milk Hana had small breast I also had small ones so I took my shirt off and let tobi suck on my nipples it was like that for 2 hours then he fell asleep he was really cute Hana told me to stay the night I agreed I will have to find an excuse for dad


	4. Just life

+++++++pan+++++++++  
i woke up early it was 5am I saw Hana awake so I asked her why she was awake she told she wakes up early to clean the house I helped her  
Then I left and luckily my parents weren't awake I sneaked in the house and lyed in my bed I was thinking how life was going to go from now i started thinking about school so basically start tommorow  
So 2 hours went by quickly i was Down having breakfast then I heard a voice it was mom after that I went to train with my grandpa today grandpa wanted to teach me instant transmission so we took off to a deserted mountain we spared a little we turned super saiyans the after a while I was being trained in instant transmission it was a hard technique  
It is already getting late grandpa  
Said we can spent the night at one of his grandpa shacks so it was a  
Nice little house so grandpa went fishing I stayed alone in my room  
I held my hands at my belly "I think I am going to like when you are born"  
Then I started doing push ups after a  
While grandpa came back with the mother of all fishes"grandpa that is really huge is that a whale""no just a regular fish so let's cook it"grandpa told me we started a fire outside and burned the fish we trough with it quickly now I was full but grandpa wanted five more fishes but then we went to sleep it was a peaceful sleep  
It was morning when I woke up I told grandpa I am off and went home i brushed my teeth and went to Hana  
We went to a skateboarding arena  
Hana had a kind friend working at a store she offered to take care of tobi for now so had our time then I told her lets go we picked up tobi and went to Hana house so I started to let tobi suck on my chest for 2 hours  
Then milk came out Hana told me"it is because you are part saiyan"  
Then tobi started drinking until he fell  
Asleep I can't believe it tobi is the most adorable creature I ever saw I was wondering if my baby is going to be like this I wished it was trunks  
Who did that to me I really love him  
So I thought let's pay him a visit so I told Hana I am off I went to capsule corporation I saw the windows trunks was out of the window flying  
I flew to him I asked if he wanted to do anything fun he told me we can play video games so trunks build himself a secret underground room we went to it to play video games  
I was losing and started to have a temper he was teasing me he told to scream all I want because the walls where sound proof and ki detection is immpossible luckily I used the K.I.A.I before coming here then we played checkers and then trunks offered me to go get some food we went to a high class restaurant and as always when we sat down all the  
Waitresses came to our table they were flirting with trunks one of them asked if she could see his abs I heard them whisper "who is thirsty bitch why is she wis trunks"one even  
Was brave enough to tell me I was a slut i tried to punch her trunks deflected my punch to the wall smashing it scarring all the waitress  
Then waiter came they are much more mannered than those bitches  
So we made our order then we waited our food came we ate then trunks dragged me out he told me he loves me my heart was pounding I was happy a after all these years he finally said but trunks thirteen years is a huge difference no problem pan we will try convincing our parents but not now for now it is a secret  
2 HOURS LATER  
I came back home happy I went to my room luckily school was canceled today for maintainance  
Let me tell you something after omega shenron was defeated me and bra became some sort of inventors so I created this technique I call "vice shout"i heard uncle goten  
Talking about a some villain called buu that buu used something similar  
Even goten and trunks fused form used it but mine is different mine can open portal to an empty universe or to another universe me and bra created a highly modified senzu bean that has the power of five super saiyans the idea came to me when I heard grandpa become a super saiyan god to battle the god of destruction but even so he lost the god of destruction sparred earth  
but then I went for a walk alone in the same library i was raped in and as expected I was pulled up then stuck to ki blocking bracelet"what do you want I am already pregnant""I want to kill the baby"no you will not not this time I smashed the bracelet in the wall then I powered up to super saiyan 2 I moved fast to kick him in the face  
I pinned him to the ground and punched him in the face but he is something he countered my next attack and he also powered up and shot an energy wave at me i dodged  
Looks like my super saiyan 2 attracted attention dad grandpa vegeta goten and trunks came the inverted taker used a flash bang to disappear I returned to normal grandpa and vegeta seemed proud dad trunks and goten were worried  
I fainted then when I woke up I was in my bed so I got up it was 11.00pm  
Everyone was asleep I used the k.i.a.i to hide my ki I took some food from the frige I was starving i sneaked out and flied far from home  
I used my ki to dig a giant hole in the area i took out a capsule and throwed it then it was a Normal piece of land again except it has an underground secret room inside that opens by iris scanning or password  
Trunks gave it to me last Time we met then it was 2.00am I went home then to bed I turned off the k.i.a.i before I dozed off ( next chapter will be long and have something unexpected happens)


	5. The god and the portal

+++++pan++++++  
I woke up 7am to the sound of an explosion I ran outside the house to see there was a huge energy exploding far away I wasn't alone to wake up grandpa dad and goten where awake too dad told me to stay here while he grandpa and goten went to check it out I was about to argue but it will end up in me losing so I decided to sneak it out I went upstairs and changed then turned the K.I.A.I on then I choosed to fly in a different route than the others when I reached I saw majuub on the ground and a purple humanoid cat I was about to attack him but grandpa and the others arrived so I remained hidden but when grandpa spoke I realized that cat was beerus the god of destruction I can't believe it if he is that powerful I don't sense anything at all then grandpa started talking to him  
"What is wrong with you we had a deal you said you won't destroy earth what happened"  
Grandpa said  
"I don't remember saying anything like now prepare to be destroyed"  
Grandpa and beerus started to fight but by the looks of it grandpa was losing already grandpa was out powered he may die if no one helped but the vegeta showed and they started to fight but both lost already dad and goten went to help but it proved futile trunks arrived and fused with goten their fused form was putting up a good fight but that god is just too powerful I decided to fight him but if I go out there without a plan I will be just killed so I took the super saiyan god pills me and bra created I swallowed it I started to feel really powerful my hair turned red then I dashed at beerus to gotenks from a killer blast I kicked him a good distance away then I powered up to fight him we were equally clashing until he punched me in the face then I regained my balance and fired a god kamehameha at him he tried to dodge it but I redirected it at him he then he shot a beam out of his finger and completely destroyed my attack he charged at me I blocked his kick and gave him a hard punch in the jaw the force pushed him upwards then I used my flash moves to beat him down he teleported behind me he wacked me in my neck I nearly lost all my god powers but I regained consciousness fast I was dizzy and tired that wack must have been lethal I realized if iam to beat him I need to use my vice shout on him I gathered the last of my power then I flashed behind him to kick him hard in the air then I shouted behind him creating a portal then I started talking to him "you can't escape that that portal Leeds to the empty void not even ultimate shenron can save you i discovered it three years ago say your last word once you are trapped in there even if you die your soul will remain there"then he told me "then fine I will be taking you with me" an energy arm caught and threw me to him I opened anther portal in front of me then he talked to me "curse you nooooooooo" I used all my energy I can't fight the force the second portal sucked me in it then I was going trough a tunnel of light until I could see another portal I  
++++++trunks+++++++  
Pan no she is gone how are we going to find here I woke goku and the others I told them everything I saw gohan suggested the dragon balls but goku reminded him that shenron left the earth and porunga disappeared a while ago but then I had a plan I am going to find the life water give it to piccolo then ultimate shenron can be used again first we all went to goku house I informed videl and chichi of everything they both fell Down crying I was about to do the same thing but I remembered i had to keep my feelings secret then I explained my plan to everyone then we went to capsule corporation mom began to build a spaceship but she said it will take 2 month to finish goku said we should train if we met someone powerful that made a point so decided to train for the two monthes(2 month didn't pass don't assume they did ok)  
++++++++pan++++++++  
I was falling to the portal then everything went white when the flash became clear I was in mid air behind someone when I looked down I saw an entire army down then that guy catching what appeared to be a rotating energy shurikan he absorbed it then he noticed he formed a blue giant energy arm to punch me I was now falling fast to the ground until someone blonde caught me i was tired to look then after that I fell unconcious  
+++++++++naruto+++++++++  
I just caught her in time then I landed madara was about to hit me until gaara trapped him in sand then he told to get her to safety I left the battlefield but I felt bad about it madara was already free then he summoned a giant boulder from the sky that thing could wipe the entire fourth unit then tsuchikage gramps caught it I felt relieved but madara summoned another one I barely escaped into the forest it has been 2 days I reached the headquarters then I asked grandma tsunade to heal her strangely I don't see the other kages here gramma tsunade told me she was a clone and the real one was fighting madara with the other kages the clone started to heal her after 2 hours I went to check on her but I stopped when I heard something squishy at my feet then I looked down "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH dog poop nooooooooo" then a lady came in and started shouting "YOU STUPID IDIOT SHUT IT THIS NO PLACE TO SHOUT" I replied " Then you should stop yelling" then she told me "hey you dumbass shut it why are you even screaming" I told her "I stepped into dog poop" she was mad she told me "all that screaming for that only" I told her "you wanna touch it it's disgusting you know" she replied "you put your feet in there" I told her "who would let a dog poop on the floor of the headquarters of the allied ninja forces" she told to go beat it" I left to the bathroom and cleaned my self up and then went to that girl I saved she was asleep when I entered the room gramma tsunade told me she was in a critical condition and also she was pregnant then strangely her hair turned from red to black then the clone dispearced she slowly started to wake up  
++++++++++pan+++++++++++  
I woke thinking all of this was a dream but then I saw a blonde boy sleeping at the floor I noticed I was naked I screamed and covered myself with the blanket that is near the bed he woke up then I slapped him "PEERRRVEERT"he crashed at the wall then stood up " hey what was that for" I told him "pervert you undressed me then I felt pain and fell to the bed " he told "listen you see you were injured then I caught you in mid air brought you here gramma tsunade healed you and you shouldn't move around you should heal first"I was too weak to Stanton he told me that when I was unconscious my hair turned black from red that explains what happed to my god form I told him"that was my god form I was weakend when that long haired idiot punched me with that blue arm if his" then he burst out laughing "you a god how that is impossible"when I regain my strength the first thing I am going to do is to kill him then I asked him if he had something to wear he brought me a uniform he told it is Konoha ninja uniform he went out then I wore the uniform then he came back in then I was frightened "the baby" I put my hand in my belly thank god I could feel him inside he was still in one piece I was relaxed that blone boy asked me "my name is naruto uzumaki what is your name " " my name is pan " he asked me if I am married" I became red as a tomato I was so embarrassed I told him " no I am not married why do you even ask " he told me" well me and tsunade ba chan sensed a life in your belly then how are you pregnant"  
We'll I told him the truth that I was raped but cared for the baby so I didn't kill him then my stomach was growling hard he told me I "can get you food just wait"then I sat on the bed


End file.
